


Ярко алым

by alice_de_mort



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_de_mort/pseuds/alice_de_mort
Summary: Соулмейт-АУ, в котором пары в день восемнадцатилетия одного из них (того, кто младше), меняются телами. Им нужно суметь найти друг друга и заняться любовью, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 14





	1. Завтра все решится

Всю последнюю неделю Лука Лалльман провел в перманентном волнении и возбуждении. Нервном.

Чертовским нервном.

До его восемнадцатилетия оставались считанные часы. А это значило, что уже завтра утром он проснется другим человеком.

Лука подошел к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть на свое отражение в последний раз. Ну, как в последний.

Он надеялся, что ему удастся быстро найти своего соулмейта. Очень, блядь, быстро.

Потому что жить целых полгода в теле другого человека, как его друг Ян, совершенно не хотелось. Его родственная душа оказалась классной девчонкой, но порой становилось неловко обсуждать при Казасе типичные пацанские проблемы.

Да и разговоры о менструациях слегка портили их дружеские посиделки.

Больше всего повезло Артуру и Базилю. Эти дорки мало того, что родились в один день. Так никто ничего и не понял, когда они явились утром в школу.

Пока они не открыли рты.

Вот уж свезло, так свезло.

У Луки задница слипалась от сахарного сиропа, которых эти двое придурков распространяли на окружающих.

Стоило отдать им должное, они как были друзьями, так ими и остались. Заниматься сексом пока не планировали, поэтому не придумали ничего лучше, чем поменяться домами.

Повезло в том, что учиться они поступили в один университет, поэтому притворяться другими людьми им приходилось только на праздники. Почему-то сообщать родителям они не спешили.

Что ж, это было забавно.

Лука и Ян, точнее _Яна_ , даже заключили пари, когда эти двое все же сдадутся воле природы и судьбы.

Пока выигрывал Лука. Ян оказался более романтичным.

Точнее _Яна_.

В отражении зеркала на Луку смотрел невысокий голубоглазый мальчишка. В меру симпатичный. В меру спортивный. В меру саркастичный.

Интересно, понравится он своему соулмейту?

В том, что это будет парень, Лука не сомневался. Так уж сложилось, что природа обычно доверяла предпочтениям людей и подталкивала их в нужном направлении.

Девчонки Луке не нравились никогда.

Ян оказался первой, с кем Лалльман общался комфортно. Но Ян девчонкой в нормальном понимании и не был.

Они даже заключили соглашение, что, если у Луки тоже случится казус с поиском партнера, они с Яном обязательно замутят к концу года.

Но Лука все же надеялся найти свою родственную душу быстро.

Как можно быстрее.

Желательно, уже прямо завтра.

Выдохнув, он развернулся и пошел к кровати.

Что ж, завтра все решится.

***

Пробуждение было странным.

Голова раскалывалась на части, мочевой пузырь, казалось, вот-вот взорвется, а во рту ощущался стойкий привкус дерьма.

Выпутавшись из одеяла, Лука, еле передвигая ноги, побрел в сторону ванной.

Справив нужду, он вымыл руки и напился прямо из крана. Стало немного легче.

Только после этого он посмотрел в зеркало. И обомлел.

Блядь. Он забыл. Умудрился забыть самое важное.

Из зеркала на него смотрел слегка помятый, но охуенно красивый парень.

Господи, спасибо тебе, ты существуешь.

Лука не мог поверить отражению. Таких красивых людей просто не должно было существовать.

Что ж, похоже он хорошо вел себя эти восемнадцать лет.

Чего не скажешь о его соулмейте. Кое-кто вчера явно перебрал.

Но ему все можно было простить за его прекрасные глаза. Лука даже не мог разобрать их цвета. Серые? Зеленые? Голубые?

Все сразу.

А тело. Лалльман отошел назад, рассматривая себя со всех сторон.

Дьявол, что это было за тело.

Высокое, подтянутое, с мышцами в нужных местах. Собственные плавки были слегка маловаты. Но Лука постеснялся лезть в них.

То, что он отливал несколькими минутами ранее, он в расчет не брал. Состояние было не то.

Сейчас же щеки вспыхнули от смущения.

Румянец на острых, рельефных скулах казался чем-то инородным.

Лука Лалльман, ты умудрился отхватить себе ебаное божество.

***

\- Отъебись.

\- Отвали.

\- Свали нахер.

Хмурый, как самый дождливый день, Лука шел по общежитию к комнате Артура и Базиля и ненавидел весь мир.

Он очень надеялся, что у его соулмейта были хотя бы зачатки моральных принципов. Иначе Лука Лалльман грозил превратиться в неуравновешенного ревнивца еще до девятнадцати.

Все, блядь, абсолютно все, кого он встречал на своем пути, пока преодолевал пару этажей кампуса, пытались его склеить или хотя бы познакомиться.

Лука злился. Да какой там. Он там буквально кипел от гнева.

Какого черта все пытались заполучить его парня?

Ладно, пусть номинально они пока не были вместе. Но будут.

И Лука надеялся, что очень скоро. Иначе он всех поубивает, нахуй.

Он едва не выломал друзьям дверь, так как те не спешили открывать.

\- Привет, Баз, - Лалльман влетел в комнату, не обратив внимания на охреневшее лицо Артура.

Он прямиком отправился к кровати Базиля и упал на нее лицом в подушку.

\- Ты, блядь, кто такой? – Артур, _настоящий Артур_ , показавшийся из ванной, уставился на Лалльмана.

\- Грейс Келли, блядь, - проворчал Лука, переворачиваясь. – Что, много идей?

\- Лалльман? – удивился Базиль. – О-ля-ля.

\- Бинго, - Лука раздраженно махнул рукой. – Как вам?

\- Весьма недурственно, - Артур важно покивал и скрылся обратно в ванную.

\- Ян уже видел? – Базиль запер дверь и уселся на стул, напротив кровати.

\- Нет, - Лука вздохнул. – Я пиздецки зол. Меня попытались склеить семь раз, пока я дошел до вас. В женское общежитие даже соваться боюсь.

\- Ну, хоть когда-то должен был настать твой звездный час, - рассмеялся Базиль с лицом Артура.

Это все еще выглядело крипово.

\- Есть идеи, как его найти? – Артур, уже полностью одетый и умытый, _к слову, Базиль никогда не выглядел так аккуратно, как в этот их период_ , вышел обратно в комнату.

\- Ноль, - Лука изобразил пальцами эту самую цифру.

\- Может попробуем загрузить твою фотку в тиндер? – предложил Базиль.

\- Серьезно? – Лука скептически посмотрел на него. – Семь раз, Баз.

\- Ладно, понял, идея отстой, - сдался друг. – Арти, ты у нас мозг, может что предложишь? Чем обычно пользуются пары?

\- Мне было достаточно просто посмотреть в зеркало, - пожал плечами Бруссар.

\- Ха-ха, охуенно смешно, - настроение Луки падало с каждой минутой все сильнее. – Кстати, говнюки, вы даже не поздравили меня с днем рождения.

\- С др, бро! – радостно воскликнул Базиль. Лалльман только закатил глаза и показал ему средний палец.

\- Гугл-картинки, - заявил вдруг Артур, доставая свой телефон.

\- Что? – не поняли Лука и Базиль разом.

\- Я сфотографирую тебя и запущу гугл-поиск по этой фотографии. Как думаешь, какова вероятность того, что с такой внешностью, твой соулмейт стал моделью? – Артур направил телефон на Луку и быстро сделал несколько снимков.

\- Гениально! – Базиль подскочил со стула и обнял Артура за плечи, заглядывая ему в экран.

\- Если он еще и модель, мне точно останется только повеситься, - простонал Лука, накрывая лицо подушкой.

\- Никогда не замечал у тебя низкой самооценки, - пробормотал Бруссар, быстро печатая что-то в телефоне. – Отправил фотку еще и в студенческие беседы, может, кто его видел.

\- Я был уверен в себе ровно до той минуты, как не посмотрел в зеркало этим утром, - патетично заявил Лука из-под подушки.

Приглушенно патетично.

\- Хм, - Артур нахмурился, - не хочу тебя расстраивать, но совпадение по поиску только одно. И, да. Кхм, девять человек из общего чата попросили телефон, цитирую «этого шикарного зеленоглазого красавчика, от которого я хочу детей». Даже наш куратор, прости господи.

\- Охуенно, - Лука показал большой палец, все еще лежа с подушкой на лице. В этот момент он реально уже ненавидел свою новую внешность.

\- Возможно тебя это приободрит, - Бруссар ухмыльнулся, быстро печатая что-то. – Все они слились, стоило мне сказать, что этот _шикарный зеленоглазый красавчик_ соулмейт Луки Лалльмана.

Лука даже убрал подушку со своего лица.

\- Правда? – удивился он, приподнимаясь на кровати. – А я хорош.

Самодовольная ухмылка расплылась на его лице.

\- Арти, - поторопил Базиль, не обращая внимания на минуту триумфа друга. – Что там выдал гугл?

\- Ах, да, - Бруссар снова вчитался в информацию на дисплее. – Кафе «Оберкрампф». В одиннадцатом округе. Похоже, этот парень там бывал. Засветился на чьей-то фотографии.

\- Дай сюда, - Лука требовательно протянул руку. 

Когда он получил телефон, ему пришлось увеличить фотографию. Парень, с которым связала его судьба, сидел в углу и пил кофе.

Он выглядел просто потрясающе в черной водолазке. Даже на такой мимолетной фотографии, будучи не в кадре и не в фокусе, он умудрялся выглядеть потрясающе.

Лука почувствовал, как дрогнуло сердце.

Он уже был немного влюблен.


	2. Могло быть и хуже

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извиняюсь, но я не могу перестать стебаться в этом фике)))  
> Не воспринимайте его всерьез. Это просто шутка.  
> Ну, и еще про любовь <333

Элиотт проснулся на удивление бодрым. Он сладко потянулся в кровати. И тут же заподозрил неладное.

Окей, то, что у него после вчерашнего не было похмелья, это можно было пережить.

Но какого черта, собственная кровать стала казаться такой огромной.

Не понимая, что происходит, он спустил ноги с кровати и уставился на них. В охуении.

Это были, мать их, не его ноги.

Вполне себе симпатичные бедра. Но не его.

Так. Стоп.

Стоп. 

Голова закружилась от осознания.

Его паре исполнилось восемнадцать. Пресвятые выдры. Его родственная душа не сдохла под забором от передоза, не ходила в ясли, не оказалась девчонкой.

У его соулмейта были вполне себе симпатичные бедра. Все остальное, насколько Элиотт мог разглядеть, тоже выглядело чертовски симпатичным.

От волнения перехватило дыхание.

Он ждал этого момента два года. До восемнадцати даже как-то особо не парился по этому поводу. Наслаждался жизнью. Куралесил, курил травку, пропадал ночами в злачных местах. И рисовал. Рисовал как сумасшедший.

Где-то за пару недель до дня рождения он стал готовиться. Подстригся, завязал с выпивкой и даже стал высыпаться. Мама была счастлива.

Но в день рождения ничего не произошло.

Это был удар.

День, два, неделя. Целый месяц после он надеялся, что вот-вот. Вот оно случится.

Но никак.

Со временем пришла апатия. Нет, в глубине души Элиотт понимал, что вероятнее всего, его соулмейт просто младше. Но дурные мысли все равно заполняли голову.

Потом исчезли и они.

Начались вечеринки, алкоголь, травка.

Он забросил рисование. Увлекся дабстепом. И теорией струн.

Элиотт смирился.

И вот сегодня оно случилось.

С бешено колотящимся сердцем Демори встал с кровати и медленно приблизился к зеркалу.

Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не увидеть раньше времени.

Собственное тело сейчас ощущалось таким легким, миниатюрным. 

Наконец отступать больше было некуда.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он распахнул глаза и охренел второй раз за это утро.

Ну, охуеть теперь.

В отражении на него смотрело изумленное, но безумно красивое лицо. С огромными голубыми глазами, пухлыми губами и совершенным носом.

Идеальное.

Но охренение случилось не от этого факта.

Элиотт Демори знал этого парня.

***

Лука, так, кажется, звали этого мальчишку. Он учился с Элиоттом в одном университете. Разные курсы, разные факультеты. Лука жил в общежитии, Элиотт в своей квартире. Естественно, что они практически не пересекались.

Но Элиотт видел его несколько раз. И, блядь, как же Лука бы красив.

Когда смеялся, когда его волосы смешно подпрыгивали при ходьбе, когда он хмурился или изучал с умным видом меню в университетской столовой.

Когда просто дышал.

Нет, этого просто не могло быть.

Как, каким, блядь, непостижимым образом он мог оказаться родственной душой Элиотта.

Демори ведь даже не решался подойти к нему, видя, каким чистым и невинным был этот ребенок.

Вот только теперь тело этого ребенка было в руках Элиотта.

Буквально.

Ну, формально, Лука уже достиг совершеннолетия.

Так что.

Извините, как говорится.

Элиотт облизнул губы и медленно провел рукой сначала по своей груди, потом ниже, к животу.

Кожа ощущалась такой нежной, мягкой.

Возбуждение начинало скапливаться в нижней части живота.

Ладонь скользнула еще ниже и сквозь белые плавки сжала полутвердый член. Какое же приятное ощущение.

Понимая, что это не совсем здор _о_ во, Элиотт все же решился и стянул с себя трусы.

Лука был восхитителен.

Смотря в глаза собственному отражению, Элиотт водил ладонью по члену.

Своему? Луки?

Это было пиздецки странно. Но и пиздецки горячо.

Сплюнув на ладонь, он растер слюну по головке и стволу. Потом обхватил член крепче и стал с удовольствием, с оттяжкой дрочить.

Он смотрел на искаженное возбуждением лицо Луки и не мог отвести глаз.

С одной стороны, он понимал, что фактически мастурбирует сам себе. Но с другой, он видел то, каким был в этот момент Лука.

И, матерь божья, это было сродни занятию сексом.

Опиздонически хорошо.

Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить. В момент оргазма Лука выглядел волшебно.

Элиотт был впечатлен. Настолько, что буквально забрызгал спермой все зеркало.

И ему безумно захотелось увидеть, как Лука кончал бы под ним.

Но сначала его еще нужно было поймать и вернуть себе собственное тело.

Элиотт не знал фамилии парня и номера его комнаты в общежитии.

Придется действовать методом научного тыка.

***

Войдя на территорию кампуса, Элиотт почти сразу же почувствовал некоторое оживление вокруг своей персоны.

Лука был так популярен?

Легкий укол ревности кольнул его в груди.

Впрочем, что было удивляться. Его мальчик, _да, именно его, выкусите_ , был невероятно хорош собой.

Элиотт заботливо одел его в свою лучшую водолазку и джинсы. Причесал буйную шевелюру. И надушил лучшим парфюмом.

Лука был восхитителен.

\- Здор _о_ во, - какой-то взъерошенный ботан бесцеремонно толкнул Элиотта плечом и пошел дальше.

Ладно, под очарование Луки подпадали не все. Это в какой-то степени утешало.

Заметив впереди нескольких девчонок, Демори решил попытать удачи у них. Он всегда находил легко общий язык с особями женского пола. Наверняка, Лука тоже.

\- Привет, - он постарался улыбнуться как можно обольстительнее.

Сказать, что девушки удивились, не сказать ничего.

Лицо же одной из них вообще исказилось в столь странной гримасе, что Элиотту стало страшно за нее. Как бы не откинулась прямо здесь.

Неужели он произвел столь сильное впечатление?

\- Привет, Лука, - эта самая девчонка заговорила первой. – Как жизнь, Лука?

\- Лучше всех, - Элиотт лучезарно улыбнулся, раздумывая, как бы так невзначай уточнить собственную фамилию и номер комнаты. – А ты как?.. – он сделал вид, что припоминал ее имя.

\- Яна, - ухмыльнулась девчонка.

\- Точно, Яна, - Демори хлопнул себя по лбу. – У меня такая короткая память. Ты же меня простишь?

\- Посмотрим на твое поведение, - басовито ответила Яна. – Ладно, девочки, я отойду поболтать с Лукой. Не возражаете?

Девочки точно не возражали, изображая на лицах разную степень охренения.

Яна бойко подхватила Элиотта под руку и потащила в сторону. Откуда столько силы.

\- Так, парень, - Демори толкнули к стене и прижали грудью. – Ты кто, блядь, такой?

\- Лука, - пискнул Элиотт не своим голосом.

\- Ага, а я двухметровый негр, - Яна недобро усмехнулась. – Луку Лалльмана я знаю с детства. И ты точно не он. Как тебя зовут?

\- Элиотт Демори, - господи, как удачно он нашел эту Яну. Неловко, конечно, вышло, его приняли за придурка, ну да ладно.

\- Чудесно, Элиотт Демори, - Яна еще сильнее прижала его грудью к стене. Даже она была выше Луки. – Слушай сюда. Обидишь Лулу и я тебе яйца откручу. Понял меня? Кивни два раза, если понял.

\- Эй, - Элиотт пришел наконец в себя и попытался высвободиться. Но силенок не хватало. Непривычно слабое тело не особо слушалось. – А ну пусти. Ты, может, и охрененно крутая телочка, но мы как-нибудь с _Лулу_ сами разберемся.

\- Придурок, - выплюнула Яна и отошла в сторону. – Меня зовут Ян.

\- О, - Элиотт удивился. Трансгендер, что ли? – А так сразу и не скажешь.

\- Господи, надеюсь, ты не такой тупой на самом деле, а тебе просто передалось болезнь башки Лалльмана, - Яна, или Ян, закатила глаза.

Не очень лестное замечание насчет умственных способностей Луки не особо задело Элиотта.

Зато красивый. Как говорится, могло быть и хуже.

***

Ян оказался нормальным парнем. То есть, девчонкой. 

Он согласился провести Элиотта в комнату Луки.

\- Может, просто дашь мне его номер? – Демори пытался идти вровень с бодро шагающей девушкой.

\- Лука сам решит, давать тебе свой номер или нет, - проворчал Ян, входя в общежитие.

\- Ты такая дуэнья, - усмехнулся Элиотт.

Он огляделся по сторонам, отмечая, что на него все глазели.

Все, кто встречался на пути.

\- Привет, красавчик, - какой-то парень шагнул навстречу. – Лука отхватил себе охеренную пару, конечно. Не хочешь…

\- Отвали, Дюпюи! – рявкнул на него Ян. Он схватил Элиотта за руку и потащил за собой на буксире.

\- Стой, стоп, - Демори затормозил пятками и уцепился за цветочную кадку. – Что он сейчас сказал?

\- Догадываюсь, что малыш Лулу распиздел всему миру, что ты его соулмейт, - Ян снова закатил глаза. Они преодолевали очередной лестничный пролет. – И догадываюсь, что Лалльману, как обычно, повезло и ты неприлично красив.

Элиотт рассмеялся.

\- Воу, привет, - на этот раз им встретилась девчонка. Она ошарашенно уставилась на Элиотта, застыв посреди лестницы. – Это правда ты? Господи, какой же ты красивый.

Демори не понимал, говорила она это сейчас Луке или тоже видела его фото.

На всякий случай он решил быть вежливым.

\- Спасибо, я знаю.

\- Лалльман чертова везучая сучка, – девчонка застонала. – Может, ты все же не гей? Или хотя бы би?

\- Би, - на автомате согласился с ней Элиотт.

Ян, наблюдавший за этим разговором, нахмурился.

\- Ты, пидорасина такая, - процедил он. – Я тебя знаю всего пять минут, а ты уже двоих попробовал склеить?

\- Вообще-то, - Элиотт решил встать на защиту своей поруганной чести, - чисто технически, клеили меня.

\- Если бы у тебя не было сейчас лица моего лучшего друга, я бы тебе его разбил, - проворчал Ян и обратился уже к девчонке: - Что встала, это частная собственность Луки Лалльмана.

Девушка отпрыгнула в сторону. Видимо, не понаслышке знала о суровом характере Яна. Или Луки?

Элиотт подмигнул ей на прощание и пошел вверх.

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво произнес он еще этаж спустя. – Мне кажется, твоя агрессия связана с тем, что ты испытываешь сексуальное неудовлетворение. Ну и плюс, слишком долго разлучен со своей парой. Почему ты, кстати, ее не нашел?

\- Однозначно, болезнь башки Лалльмана, - пробормотал Ян. – Не твоего ума дело.

\- Как давно ты в этом теле? – Элиотт спросил это без задней мысли. Но тут же подумал, а что, если ему не повезло бы вот так? Что, если пришлось бы провести в теле Луки всю жизнь?

Не самая ужасная перспектива, конечно, но ему хотелось заняться с Лукой любовью не только путем самоудовлетворения.

Ему хотелось Луку, как минимум, поцеловать.

Несладко, пожалуй, приходилось Яну.

\- Шесть месяцев и двенадцать дней, - неожиданно ответил Ян.

\- Охереть, - Демори не сдержался. Конечно, он два года ждал своего дня, но он хотя бы жил в собственном теле. – Сочувствую.

\- Женщины могут испытывать мультиоргазмы, - философски добавил Ян.

\- Хм, - Элиотт кашлянул. – Об этом я не подумал.

Они наконец поднялись на нужный этаж и сейчас шли по длинному коридору.

С каждым новым шагом волнение нарастало. Сердце в груди колотилось как загнанное.

\- Лука – староста этажа, он живет один, - объяснил Ян, постучав. – Вы сможете нормально поговорить.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Элиотт. Ян, несмотря на свою грубость и саркастичность, понравился ему. Он был хорошим другом, если так заботился о Луке.

Приятно было осознавать, что его пара находилась под защитой.

Вот только отныне эта честь и обязанность будет лежать только на плечах Элиотта Демори.

Он расправил эти самые плечи и вдохнул поглубже, готовясь к встрече.

Но дверь не открылась.

Ян постучал еще.

Результат тот же.

Элиотт с шумом выдохнул. Ожидание затягивалось.

\- Похоже, мелочь куда-то упиздила, - вздохнул Ян. – Сейчас наберу ему.

\- Может все же дашь телефон мне? – Элиотт не оставлял попыток.

\- На меня этот жалобный взгляд не действует, - Ян вытянул вперед руку, словно Демори мог попытаться выхватить его мобильный. – Стой на месте и сохраняй спокойствие.

Прошло около минуты, прежде чем на том конце ответили.

\- Мелкий, ты где? – спросил Ян. – В каком, нахуй, одиннадцатом округе? Это другой конец города. Я с твоим телом стою у твоей двери и не молодею. Быстро домой. Кафе? Круассанов мне купи. И корзиночки с кремом. Не разжирею. У меня через два дня месячные, Лалльман, мне нужны эти корзиночки. Я не угрожаю. Окей. Ты сам напросился. Неси чертовы корзиночки и твой соулмейт не пострадает.

Элиотт смотрел на чуть обшарпанную дверь, за которой жила его судьба и слушал истории о менструальном цикле лучшего друга его пары. 

Могло быть и хуже, говорите?

Что ж, определенно.


	3. Сила притяжения

Лука успел подзаебать всех официантов «Оберкрампф», даже выяснил телефоны тех, кто был не на смене. Он дошел до управляющего.

Но тому, удивительно, не было дела до каких-то там соулмейтов.

\- Сэр, погодите, - Лалльман умудрился схватить мужчину за рукав.

\- Что тебе?

\- Эм, вы меня не видели? – что ж, в голове вопрос звучал как-то менее по-идиотски.

\- Видел, - кивнул управляющий. – Прямо как сейчас.

\- Правда? – глаза Луки загорелись от предвкушения. Неужели, это оно. Он нащупал след.

\- Конечно, правда, - голос мужчины стал обманчиво ласковым. – Ты же стоишь прямо передо мной, наркоман!

Он резко развернулся и ушел, оставив Луку стонать от разочарования и осознания собственной глупости.

Вот гандон.

Базиль выспрашивал девушку за прилавком. И это выходило у него так ладно, что Лука даже подивился. Вот что значит тело Артура. Даже навыки флирта База улучшились.

Артур при этом недовольно поглядывал на свою родственную душу.

Такие они были придурки. Лука и Ян не раз строили планы по тому, чтобы уже как-то подтолкнуть друзей к самому важному шагу в их жизни. 

Но те упрямились, отшучивались и говорили, что у них и так все заебись.

Ага, Лука прям видел сейчас это заебись.

Как есть придурки.

Лука вздохнул. Официанты уже сторонились его. Поиск по фотографии на форумах знакомств соулмейтов ничего не дал. Одно чертово упоминание этого кафе - все, что было у Луки.

Все. Его пара, что, была Бэтменом?

Конечно, неплохая перспектива. Но черт его дери…

Повторять судьбу Яна совершенно не хотелось.

И именно в этот момент Ян позвонил.

Лука препирался с ним из-за корзиночек, не осознавая до конца то, что тот произнес.

«Стою тут с твоим телом»

«Твой соулмейт не пострадает»

Он просто не мог поверить.

Он, блядь, не мог переварить это.

Его пара сама нашла его. Но как?

У Луки случилась маленькая паническая атака. Ему срочно потребовалось съесть кремовую корзиночку, чтобы прийти в себя.

Он съел четыре.

***

\- Я не могу, - Лука встал посреди асфальтированной дорожки, ведущей к дверям общежития.

Базиль врезался ему в спину.

\- Что за херня, бро? Ты ведь все утро убил на то, чтобы найти хоть какое-то упоминание о нем?

\- Действительно, - Артур поддержал друга. – Лулу, ты ведешь себя как восьмиклассница перед первым свиданием. 

\- Тебе откуда знать, как ведут себя восьмиклассница перед первым свиданием? – Базиль закатил глаза. – Тебе ведь не нравятся малолетки. Любитель дам постарше. – Он сделал неприличный жест.

\- Ты придурок, - обиделся отчего-то Артур.

\- Сам придурок, - Базиль тоже надулся.

Если бы Лука не был так погружен в свои собственные переживания, может и обратил бы внимание на странное поведение этих двоих.

Но его волновало другое.

Другой.

Он взъерошил непривычно длинные волосы. Потом опомнился и попытался их пригладить. Посмотрел на себя.

Штаны были коротки. Толстовка неприлично обтягивала тело. Он выглядел как мальчик-переросток.

Собственная одежда была мала этому телу.

Как и сам Лука.

Нет, тело было охуенным. Но Лука очень хотел свое обратно. Чтобы иметь возможность прикоснуться к этому своими _собственными_ руками.

Он с детства знал о теории пар. Но никогда не задумывался над тем, насколько сюрреалистично это все окажется на самом деле.

Имело ли это все вообще хоть какой-то смысл?

Просто найти друг друга?

Но ведь кто-то так и не находил. Как Ян.

А кто-то находил, но не хотел принимать себя. Как Базиль и Артур.

Которые стояли сейчас, набычившись, и переглядывались.

Ладно, эти двое точно разберутся.

Лука сделал пару глубоких вдохов и решительно направился ко входу.

***

История повторялась. На него _снова_ глазели.

Лука _снова_ начал раздражаться.

Решив предупредить опасность массовых попыток соблазнения, он вышел на середину комнаты.

\- Так, минуточку внимания! – голос все еще был непривычен. Такой приятный. Лука на мгновение отвлекся и растекся.

Люди стали собираться вокруг него. Большинство из них явно уже были в курсе ситуации. Но оставались и те, кто еще не, как говорится.

Нужно было работать на опережение.

\- Послушайте все! – Лука повысил голос. – Вот это тело, - он указал на себя, - не свободно. Оно занято. Поэтому даже, блядь, не смейте на него глазеть. Даже, блядь, не смейте пытаться узнать телефон, размер ноги или марку трусов. Оно принадлежит Луке Лалльману. Поняли? Выкусите, суки! А если кто-то найдется бессмертный, будет иметь дело со мной!

Гордый сам собой, Лука кивнул и ушел прочь, наслаждаясь воцарившейся тишиной.

\- Это была очень страстная, но очень странная речь, - заметил Базиль, поправив очки на носу. Типичный жест Артура. Спелись, птенчики.

\- Точно, - поддакнул ему сам Бруссар. Однозначно спелись.

\- Мне похер, - заявил Лалльман. – Пусть знают.

\- Но ты выглядел очень опасным, бро, - Артур хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Правда в теле этого парня даже опасность выглядит милой, - философски заметил Базиль.

\- Не вздумай запасть, - буркнул Лука.

\- У тебя паранойя, - Базиль закатил глаза. 

\- А у тебя Артур, - парировал Лалльман. Они наконец дошли до нужного этажа. И Лука снова застыл как вкопанный.

Вот сейчас он повернет по коридору и все. Его жизнь окончательно изменится.

Сердце заколотилось быстро-быстро.

Все происходило так стремительно.

У него даже не было времени осознать. Не было времени привыкнуть.

\- У него снова приход, что ли? – пробормотал Артур за спиной.

\- Ладно тебе, - Базиль тоже говорил тихо. – Сам понимаешь, надо привыкнуть.

Они хором вздохнули и помолчали.

Лука занимался внутренней медитацией прямо на лестнице при входе на этаж.

Он задумался о смысле жизни. О бренности человеческого существования. О предназначении родственных душ.

\- Здарова, Лалльман, - Рой Дюпюи вышел на лестницу и бесцеремонно толкнул Луку плечом.

Момент был разрушен.

\- Кстати, - сосед, уже спустившийся ниже, развернулся к ним лицом. – В живую это тело выглядит еще круче. Я, пожалуй, попытаю удачу, когда в нем не будет твоей сучистой душонки.

\- Отвали, Дюпюи! – крикнули хором Лука, Базиль и Артур.

Лалльман еще и два средних пальца ему в спину показал.

***

Лука увидел его издалека. Точнее, себя.

Собственное тело со стороны смотрелось странно. _Сюрреалистично._ Не сказать, что он выглядел плохо.

Просто это было совсем не то, что смотреть на себя в зеркале.

И одет он был как-то необычно.

Аккуратный весь. Будто в церковь собирался с мамой.

Ян заметил их приближение и сказал что-то тому, второму Луке.

Он обернулся.

Они оба застыли.

Лалльман читал об этом только в книгах.

О том, как происходила обычно такая встреча. Артур с Базилем не в счет. Эти придурки ничего не рассказывали толком.

Предатели.

Лука же чувствовал себя сейчас так, будто ему открылись все тайны мира.

Все откровения.

И самое важное из них – невероятная, непостижимая, невозможная сила притяжения.

Будто кто-то поместил прямо сейчас ему в грудь магнит, а второй встроил в человека напротив.

И все. Пиздец. 

Никаких шансов увернуться или сбиться с курса.

Они оба, словно зеркаля друг друга, сделали шаг навстречу.

Потом еще один.

И еще.

Не осознавая, что делал, Лука протянул вперед ладони. Его пара сделала тоже самое. И в то мгновение, когда они сделали последний шаг, их ладони соприкоснулись.

Пальцы переплелись.

И Земля сошла с орбиты.

Ладно, Земля с орбиты не сошла. Но их глаза не могли насмотреться.

Лука уже не видел своего лица напротив. Он видел то, что было глубже.

Мириады мыслей. Миллионы осколков эмоций. Тысячи полутонов чувств.

Он видел ее. Свою родственную душу.

\- Привет, - губы его пары зашевелились, но Лука не видел этого. Он смотрел только в глаза. – Я Элиотт.

***

Друзья, впечатленные сценой в коридоре, «как в кино», совсем по-базовски пищал Артур, быстро оставили их одних.

За что им огромное спасибо.

Лука и Элиотт сидели на кровати Лалльмана и смотрели друг на друга.

Они все еще держались за руки. И это было такое теплое, восхитительное чувство, что ни о чем даже говорить не хотелось.

Но поговорить все же было нужно.

Слова произносили себя сами.

\- Я не мог даже представить, что это будет так, - Элиотт говорил голосом Луки, но Лука не осознавал этого. Он просто слушал и слышал. – Если бы я только знал, я бы не занимался таким дерьмом эти два года.

\- Два года? – прошептал Лука. – Тебе пришлось ждать целых два года?

\- Да, - Элиотт улыбнулся. – Мне уже двадцать. И каждый день из этих двух лет я надеялся, что ты уже хотя бы родился.

\- Да, было бы неловко, если бы я все еще был в яслях, - рассмеялся тихо Лука.

Он чувствовал себя сейчас так смущенно. Так неловко. Но при этом так правильно.

\- Знаешь, - произнес он. – А я ведь был уверен, что именно в мое восемнадцатилетие все случится. Даже мысли не допускал, что ничего не выйдет.

\- А ты самоуверенный, - Элиотт усмехнулся. – Мне уже нравится. А еще мне очень нравишься ты.

\- Как ты меня нашел? - перебил его Лука, чувствуя, как краска смущения залила щеки. Он был и готов и не готов к таким признаниям одновременно.

\- Я тоже учусь здесь.

\- Что? – сказать, что Лалльман был шокирован, не сказать ничего. – Но как? То есть, когда. То есть…

\- Я все тебе расскажу. Потом, – Элиотт посмотрел прямо и как-то серьезно.

У Луки все перевернулось внутри.

Он вдруг неожиданно вспомнил, что им предстояло сделать, чтобы стать самими собой.

Ох.

Святые ежички. Но он же был не готов.

Или готов?

Как это вообще возможно, переспать с самим собой?

Он шокировано смотрел на Элиотта. Элиотт смотрел на него.

\- Я тоже волнуюсь, - тот улыбнулся. – Не один ты не знаешь, как себя вести. Давай начнем с малого?

И он подался вперед.

Лука автоматически сделал тоже самое.

Они оказались на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров друг от друга.

Их рты приоткрылись. Лука почувствовал дыхание Элиотта на своих губах.

Сердце в груди заполошно забилось. Внутри зарождалось что-то горячее. Светящееся.

Словно огненный шар.

Он пока был совсем маленьким. Но Лука уже чувствовал его. Чувствовал его жар и алый цвет.

Элиотт сдался первым. Их губы соприкоснулись.

***

\- Итак, - Ян внимательно уставился на Артура с Базилем. – Ничего не хотите мне рассказать?

\- Ты о чем? – удивились те хором.

\- Например, почему мы не помним вот такого представления, когда вы двое встретились в свой день рождения, - Ян деловито достал из бумажного пакета корзиночку с кремом и сунул ее в рот.

\- Мы встретились без вас, - Базиль пожал плечами.

\- Хочешь сказать, - Ян облизнул крем со своих девчачьих губ, - вы пережили вот такое же вот в то утро, а потом так запросто от всего этого отказались?

\- Почему нет, мы же друзья! Мы как братья! – завелся Артур.

\- Вы придурки, - констатировал Ян. – Как давно все произошло? Как давно вы вернулись в свои тела?

Артур с Базилем переглянулись и обреченно застонали.

\- Какое-то время назад, - ответил Базиль. Точнее, все же Артур.

\- Ну, эти голубки там надолго, корзиночек у меня много, так что я готов, рассказывайте, - и Ян подтолкнул друзей в сторону своей комнаты.


	4. Это могло сработать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите, я писала это 2,5 часа и вычитывать хотя бы из приличия у меня совсем нет сил.
> 
> И да, я написала нцу, чтобы вписать в нее нцу. Как тебе такое Илон Маск?

Целовать Луку оказалось самым волшебным, что Элиотт испытывал когда-либо в жизни.

Он подозревал, что теперь любое действие, любое событие, которое будет происходить между ним и его родственной душой – станет особым. Самым, блядь, волшебным.

Когда Демори закрыл глаза, он перестал видеть собственное лицо. И это помогло расслабиться.

Он ощущал только мягкость чужих губ. Их сладость. Их податливость.

Лука быстро сдался под лаской чужого языка. Его губы приоткрылись, впуская внутрь. Позволяя.

Элиотт наслаждался каждым мгновением. Смакуя этот поцелуй как последний в своей жизни.

Но кайф заключался в том, что он был лишь первым.

\- Элиотт, - выдохнул Лука, когда они прервались, чтобы перевести дыхание. Собственный голос слышался со стороны странно. Но в то же время ощущался из уст Луки правильно. 

Словно он, блядь, слышал сердцем.

\- Да, малыш?

Пиздец, откуда это взялось в нем? Он никогда не был сентиментальным. Но называть Луку как-то по-другому, зная то, какой он хрупкий, невинный и чистый, просто не представлялось возможным. Физически.

Элиотта переполняла нежность. Она росла в нем. Крепла. Оплетая его сердце золотыми лучами. Она светилась алым на золоте.

\- Ну, технически, малыш сейчас ты, - фыркнул вдруг Лука, разрушая весь романтический флер.

\- Осталось недолго, - ухмыльнулся Демори. Лука тут же вспыхнул.

Румянец на собственных щеках смотрелся дико. Но осознание, что смутился именно Лалльман, грело душу.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что нам нужно сделать, чтобы… - вот так-то лучше. Дерзкий Лука - это, конечно, интересно. Но куда больше Элиотту импонировал мягкий и милый Лука.

Сдобный и сладкий, словно булочка.

\- А ты как думаешь? – Демори хмыкнул. – Я ждал подольше твоего. И изучил вопрос вдоль и поперек.

Как теперь надеялся изучить вдоль и поперек самого Лалльмана.

\- А кто из нас кого будет, ну, ты понял.

Элиотт чуть не рассмеялся. Лука, который, насколько успел узнать Демори, был довольно дерзким малым, сейчас смущался говорить о сексе.

\- Я не смогу трахнуть самого себя, - выпалил вдруг Лалльман. И зачем-то зажмурился. – Давай ты сам. Пожалуйста.

Элиотт все же не сдержался. Он расхохотался и обнял Луку, прижимая его к себе.

Оставил легкий поцелуй на виске, стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что целовал свое же лицо, и произнес:

\- Ты просто невероятный. Я много успел изучить по этому вопросу. Технически нам не будет нужен сам секс. С проникновением.

\- Как это? – в голосе Луки отчетливо прозвучало разочарование. Вот серьезно? Элиотт поджал губы, боясь расхохотаться снова.

\- Когда мы станем самими собой, я обязательно тебя трахну. Сейчас в этом нет нужды, - Демори ободряюще, ну, он так надеялся, улыбнулся. – Меня тоже не особо заводит перспектива секса с самим собой.

\- Окей, - Лука немного оживился. Вот же мелкий развратник. А таким невинным прикидывался еще минутой ранее. – Какой у нас план?

\- Раздеться, сделать друг другу хорошо и кончить, - предложил Элиотт, пожав плечами.

\- Мне нравится твой план.

***

План, конечно, был идеальным.

Но Лука все равно испытывал некоторую неловкость, когда они, раздевшись, сели на кровати, соприкасаясь ногами.

Смотреть на себя обнаженного было сюрреалистично.

Не то чтобы Лука себя не видел.

Но… А что, если воспринимать это, словно ты смотришь в зеркало?

Это могло сработать.

Он протянул руку вперед и коснулся лица Элиотта. Похоже, тот уловил его настроение, потому что сделал то же самое.

Они оба провели пальцами по лицу.

Это ощущалось приятно.

Будто бы ты сам касался себя и одновременно касался любимого человека.

Это и правда работало.

Их большие пальцы синхронно прошлись по губам, лаская.

Спустились к шее.

Лука чувствовал, как его дыхание начинает учащаться. Мысль о том, что он действительно трогал Элиотта, трогал своего соулмейта, что они прямо сейчас займутся любовью, заставляла его кровь бежать быстрее.

А маленький огненно-алый шар в груди становился все больше.

Не сговариваясь, они оба опустились на кровать, улегшись лицом друг к другу.

Как сиамские близнецы, они повторяли движения. Рука Луки скользила по правой стороне груди Элиотта. Его же рука ласкала Лалльмана у самого сердца.

Ощущения смешались.

Элиотт, смотря Луке прямо в глаза, провел рукой ниже. Он дождался, пока Лалльман догнал его, и накрыл ладонью низ живота.

Дыхание перехватило.

Лука широко распахнул глаза. Видя в отражении, как его синие глаза тоже раскрылись шире.

Это было откровением для них обоих.

Их руки снова синхронно двигались друг за другом. Обласкали живот. Бедра. Прошлись по талии. Вернулись на верх.

Элиотт, чье дыхание тоже явно стало чаще, поднес ладонь к губам Луки и надавил. Губы послушно приоткрылись, впуская пальцы внутрь.

Губы Демори также приняли пальцы Луки.

Посасывая чуть солоноватую кожу пальцев, Лука млел от удовольствия. Он прикрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь своим ощущениям.

Методично он вылизывал и посасывал каждый из трех пальцев. Чувствуя при этом, как язык Элиотта творил невообразимое с его собственной рукой.

Возбуждение от происходящего лавой разливалось по телу. Луке было настолько хорошо, что он уже вконец потерялся, кто из них и кого любил.

Рука Элиотта, как и рука Луки в след за ней, скользнула вниз.

Пальцы крепко, но ласково обхватили член Луки у основания, захватив его в плотное кольцо.

Лука шумно выдохнул, наслаждаясь сам твердостью чужого члена.

Они по-прежнему смотрели друг другу в глаза. И можно было бы продолжить зеркалить друг друга.

Но удовольствие, от которого огонь в груди горел с еще большей силой, туманило и дурманило голову.

Их руки начали двигаться. Пальцы, державшие члены в кольце, ласкали плоть, чуть сдавливая, тут же поглаживая.

Они оба доходили до головки. Спускались вниз обратно. Оба сжимали у корня сильнее. 

Пальцы Элиотта скользнули вниз и сгребли яйца Луки в горсть.

Тот задрожал и чуть не ослабил хватку. Но ему хотелось, чтобы Элиотт получал равнозначное удовольствие.

Поэтому повторил движение. Яйца ощущались в ладонях приятно тяжело.

Яички мягко перекатывались. Кожа в этом месте ощущалась тонкой, шелковистой.

Лука уже буквально дрожал от удовольствия.

Он закусил губу и умоляюще посмотрел на Элиотта.

В глазах напротив расширились зрачки. Взгляд потемнел.

\- Давай, - тихо произнес кто-то из них.

Они даже не поняли, кто именно.

\- Давай, - ответил кто-то другой.

Их пальцы вернулись на место. Прошлись по всей длине, размазав выступивший предэякулят, облегчая скольжение.

А потом начали двигаться быстрее.

Буквально пары-тройки движений им обоим хватило, чтобы подстроиться под общий ритм. Запястья немного тянуло, пришлось их вывернуть.

Но оно того стоило.

Лука не выдержал и снова закрыл глаза. Так ему было проще отдаваться своим ощущениям. Растворяться в своем удовольствии.

Причем совершенно одинаково он кайфовал и от пальцев на своем члене и лаская чужой.

Под его веками бился слабый свет, идущий из глубины груди.

Золотисто-алый шар разрастался. Заполнял своим светом всего Луку изнутри.

Он чувствовал, знал, что с Элиоттом сейчас происходило тоже самое.

И чем ближе подступало удовольствие. Чем неизбежнее, неотвратимее становился оргазм, тем сильнее становилось это свечение.

В то мгновение, когда тело Луки свело сладкой судорогой удовольствия, в ту секунду, когда он почувствовал ответную реакцию Элиотта рядом с собой, во вселенной что-то сломалось.

Светящийся шар, заполнивший Луку почти до конца, вдруг взорвался. Ярко алым.

И все встало на свои места.

Прошло, наверное, долгих пару минут, когда сознание обоих путешествовало где-то в космосе.

А потом Лука распахнулся глаза и увидел лицо Элиотта перед собой.

Прекрасное, чудесное, самое волшебное лицо Элиотта.

\- Ты плачешь, - прошептал Демори с улыбкой. 

\- Ты тоже, - улыбаясь сквозь пелену слез, ответил Лука.

\- Это все последствия пребывания твоей души в моем теле, - рассмеялся Элиотт.

Лука только закатил глаза.

Не осталось никакой неловкости. Ощущения неправильности. Все было так, как суждено.

\- Есть одна проблема, - Элиотт хитро посмотрел из-под растрепавшейся челки.

\- Какая же? – Лука не удержался, трогая его пальцами за лицо. Слишком уж тот был красив. Просто нереально прекрасен.

\- Я все еще хочу тебя, - Демори выглядел смущенным? 

\- Ох, - Лука снова покраснел. Но на этот раз уже не стыда, как некоторое время назад. От предвкушения.

\- Ох, - усмехнулся Элиотт, подминая его под себя и нависая сверху. – Ты ведь этого хотел, признайся. Думал с самого начала. Представлял.

\- Ну и самомнение у тебя, - попытался отвертеться Лука. Но где уж там.

Элиотт, получивший наконец контроль над своим телом, решил, похоже, получить контроль и над Лукой.

***

После вспышки, которая на короткое мгновение ослепила его, мозги Элиотта наконец встали на место.

Как бы ни был прекрасен Лука, оказаться в своем собственном теле было сказочно.

С ощущением целостности вернулось и возбуждение.

Теперь Элиотт Демори видел перед собой лежащего в постели и абсолютно голого Луку Лалльмана.

Да кто тут удержался бы.

Несмотря на недавний оргазм, Элиотт снова хотел.

Он хотел как можно быстрее сделать Луку своим. Оставить на его длинной шее метки. Оставить часть себя внутри него.

От этой мысли он возбудился еще сильнее.

Целовать настоящего Луку оказалось не просто хорошо. Охуительно.

Его губы, пухлые, искусанные, были словно созданы для поцелуев.

А его маленькое, ладно скроенное тело – для любви.

Разрываясь между желанием сделать Луке максимально хорошо и смотреть ему в глаза во время траха, Элиотт все же выбрал первое.

Это был их первый раз. Все должно было быть идеально.

Хотя секс по сути выходил совершенно спонтанным.

Сев на бедра Луки, Элиотт провел руками по его спине, дотянулся до плеч. Размял их, убирая остатки напряжения и так из почти пластилинового Лалльмана.

Наклонившись вперед, Элиотт проехался мокрым, от смазки и спермы, членом по ягодицам Луки.

Тот задрожал снизу.

Его безумно хотелось съесть. Так вкусно он выглядел.

Поцеловал основание шеи и спустившись губами к уху, Элиотт, выдохнул:

\- Ты не представляешь, как я тебя хочу.

Лука снова вздрогнул и задышал чаще.

\- Там в ящике, - прошелестел он чуть слышно. – В верхнем.

Элиотт понял без дополнительных пояснений. Его мальчик готовился.

Мысль об этом приятно согрела изнутри. К возбуждению прибавилось и чувство удовлетворения.

Достав смазку, Элиотт также поцелуями спустился по спине обратно вниз.

Он ненадолго задержался на поясничных ямочках, уделив им должное внимание.

Потом оставил по крепкому засосу на каждой ягодице.

Лука уже буквально вибрировал снизу.

Он нетерпеливо прогибался в пояснице. Словно был рожден для того, чтобы сводить Элиотта Демори с ума.

Шлепнув его по заднице, чтобы перестал вертеться, Элиотт уселся поудобнее и выдавил смазку себе на пальцы.

Сотни роликов просмотренного порно сейчас двигали им и его инстинктами.

В теории он прекрасно знал, что делать. Надеялся, что и в реальности все пойдет как по маслу.

Как по смазке точнее.

На деле же смазка таяла и стекала по пальцам, капая на ягодицы Луке и стекая между ними.

Лалльман вздрагивал от этого еще больше. А Элиотт, как завороженный, наблюдал.

Он отвел одну ягодицу в сторону, видя, как от этого чуть приоткрылась розовая дырочка. Практически незаметно.

Его будто кипятком обожгло от этого зрелища.

Господь всемогущий.

Как выдержать все это.

Размазав по расселине потекшую смазку, Элиотт протолкнул в дырку кончик среднего пальца.

Лука задышал чаще и громче.

Элиотт чуть не спятил от ощущений. Таких простых и таких острых одновременно.

Он медленно вводил палец глубже, ощущая, как задница Луки стискивает его, забирает себе.

Ненасытная.

Как обдолбанный, Элиотт наблюдал за собственным пальцем то исчезающим внутри, то появляющимся обратно.

Это завораживало.

Вынув палец, он приставил к чуть приоткрывшейся дырочке уже два. Они казались невозможно большими. Прикрыв глаза, чтобы хоть как-то оставаться в рассудке, Элиотт надавил, проталкивая их внутрь.

Тело Луки подалось, впуская.

Сумасшествие, как это было хорошо.

Трахать Луку пальцами ощущалось просто сказочно.

Он оказался отзывчивым и громким.

Его стоны, которые в первый раз Элиотт не мог адекватно воспринимать, сейчас казались просто божественной музыкой.

Ну, или самой настоящей сатанинской.

Потому что будили в нем самые темные и грязные мысли.

Ему не терпелось поскорее оказаться внутри не только пальцами.

Поглаживая поясницу Луки одной рукой, пальцами второй Элиотт аккуратно растягивал его задницу.

Она подавалась неохотно. Но все же подавалась.

\- Малыш, - позвал Элиотт, наклоняясь ниже, его пальцы вошли до самого конца, Лука охнул. – Ты готов?

\- Я был готов еще вчера, - проворчал Лука. Маленький засранец.

Элиотт улыбнулся.

Лука боялся. Но это был светлый страх. Перед чем-то неизведанным, что точно будет приятным.

И Элиотт намеревался сделать это приятное максимальным.

Удерживая ягодицы Луки разведенными в стороны, он на пробу толкнулся вперед. Его член соскальзывал. Смазки было слишком много.

Пришлось сместить ладони и ухватить Луку за бедра, удерживая его на месте.

Головка снова ткнулась в дырочку. На этот раз Элиотт не позволил ей съехать вниз. Он толкнулся вперед, проталкиваясь внутрь.

Блядь. Блядь. Блядь.

Почему это было так хорошо. Кто это, мать его, придумал.

Переведя дыхание, он стал двигаться дальше.

Лука лежал смирно. Наверное, даже не дышал. Но Элиотт не чувствовал его боли.

От чего-то он знал, почувствовал бы. Теперь их чувства вообще очень четко и тонко ощущались.

Он двигался медленно, дюйм за дюймом. Раскрытая сейчас максимально возможно задница Луки, с покрасневшей от натяжения кожей по краям ануса, просто идеально принимала в себя член Элиотта.

Войдя до конца, он опустился Луке на спину. Им было нужно какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть.

Луке к заполненности. Элиотту – к этому огромному кайфу.

Оставив нежный поцелуй под взмокшими волосами на шее Луки, Элиотт вернулся в прежнее положение.

Он поудобнее схватил Луку за бедра, чуть подтянул его вперед, чтобы поза стала удобнее, и начал двигаться.

Его член, весь в смазке и сперме, двигался внутри Луки просто идеально.

Это выглядело пошло, грязно, но так дико возбуждающе, что у Элиотта темнело в глазах.

Он старался не торопиться, понимая, что резкие движения потом аукнутся.

Но Лука и сам подмахивал ему. Двигался задницей навстречу. Словно просил больше.

Элиотт Демори был рожден для того, что удовлетворять Луку Лалльмана.

И он старался на славу.

Остатки сомнений, стеснения, страхов растворились в общем удовольствии.

Они занимались любовью, наслаждаясь каждым движением, каждым толчком, каждым вздохом и стоном друг друга.

Все их чувства снова перемешались.

И было в этом что-то поистине мистическое.

То, ради чего сама природа и плела свои интриги.

Конечно, связь родственных душ была чем-то большим, чем просто секс.

Но конкретно сейчас, вздрагивая от растекающегося по телу острого, невероятного наслаждения, изливаясь глубоко в теле Луки, кончая в него, помечая его тело навсегда собой, Элиотт был безмерно благодарен.

Он сцеловывал губами крупную дрожь, которая била спину переживающего свой оргазм Луки. Он крепко сжимал его за талию, оставаясь внутри него. Он шептал какую-то совершенную бессмыслицу, зная, как была она важна для Лалльмана.

И для него самого.

Элиотт в этот момент любил так сильно, как никогда прежде. Да и не мог он. Невозможно было любить сильнее, чувствовать больше, чем сейчас.

***

Много минут спустя, когда Лука вышел из ванной, вытирая волосы полотенцем, он увидел Элиотта, стоявшего в одних джинсах у его стола.

Демори, которого не портили даже мокрые после душа волосы, смешно падающие на лоб, выглядел в комнате Луки так гармонично, что от этого щемило сердце.

Лука все еще не мог до конца осознать произошедшего.

Он пережил столько. Он чувствовал так много.

Это невозможно было описать словами.

Но он знал, что Элиотт бы его понял. Он знал, что тот пережил то же самое.

\- Это твоя мама? – Элиотт с улыбкой поднял фотографию, рассматривая ее ближе. Лука подошел к нему и прижался к груди. Его тут же обняли.

\- Да, а это я с отцом, - фотографии с семьей были раздельными. Но Лука давно научился жить с этим. Элиотт не стал ничего не спрашивать. Он и так все понял.

К этому легко было привыкнуть. К тому, насколько быстро и четко они считывали друг друга.

\- А это кто? – голос Элиотта прозвучал удивленно. Лука вытянул шею, рассматривая, кого тот углядел. 

\- Ян, ну, то есть, настоящий Ян, - Лука рассмеялся. – Я так давно его не видел. Соскучился жутко, на самом деле.

\- Правда? – усмехнулся Элиотт, повернув голову к Луке. В его глазах зажегся огонек азарта. – А я видел этого парня буквально вчера. На вечеринке в его собственном доме.

\- Охренеть, - шокировано выдохнул Лука, а потом рассмеялся. – Уверен, Ян не будет скучать по пмс.

***

Ян определенно не скучал.

Но спустя месяц ноги сами принесли его в одиннадцатый округ.

Толкнув дверь кафетерия, он воровато огляделся. Подошел к девушке за кассой и смущенно попросил:

\- Десять корзиночек с кремом, пожалуйста. Нет, двенадцать.

Эмме они тоже должны были понравиться.

**Author's Note:**

> Знакомьтесь, Яна https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e0/a3/af/e0a3af6c70bada6658a81dda55e50557.jpg  
> Лука https://sun9-11.userapi.com/c852032/v852032277/15a72a/Y0gWWjdrz2E.jpg  
> Базиль, который Артур, и Артур, который Базиль https://sun9-70.userapi.com/c858528/v858528758/cef47/94uCUmI-RN8.jpg  
> Отражение в зеркале Луки https://sun9-46.userapi.com/c854220/v854220918/4d0/vW-UMJiPoCY.jpg


End file.
